Never do fun things in another person's house
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: "Ah! England!" England looked up from his book he had been reading when he had heard what sounded like America moaning his name.


"Ah! England!" England looked up from his book he had been reading when he had heard what sounded like America moaning his name.

Slowly he left his seat in pursuit of the sound he was quite sure he had heard. He followed his ears as more sounds took hold of him and brought him to the room America had been using for his quarters for the past week he had been staying with him.

"A-ah! England! OH GAWD! ENGLAND!" England's hands were moving on their own as they cracked the door open and he ended up peeking in the room to reveal a very tired and very, very pleased American.

Somehow England had ended up making a choked noise and America had ended up looking at him.

"E-England?" America ended up shrieking and was that not the most gawd awful thing he had ever heard... Well, unless it was in a different context...

"Y-yes?" He almost wished he hadn't answered as America freaked out and started to yell at him to get the hell out and a whole lot of other unmentionable things...

Before he knew it he was holding the other down and ravishing his mouth like no tomorrow and by the way America was moaning he assumed he was doing a pretty damn good job at it.

"Nng!" He released the younger boy beneath him to find the wonders of breathing again and to have the other yell at him again.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Choosing to ignore the other in favor of nipping at his neck, he let the other continue to yell and moan at intervals.

"Hush, America, unless you want me to bite a certain place most don't want to be bitten." He gave his infamous smirk that had his enemies begging on their knees before he had even started on them.

That had the boy quiet in less than a millisecond and England was able to continue with what he was doing before.

...Though, he really hadn't expected the boy to be completely quiet and since he was planning on doing so it made England want to pry some of those lovely noises from the other.

"Now, now, America. I didn't say to stop those delicious noises or is it you want to piss me off?" For his words he was awarded a groan. Shrugging he decided that would be enough and started kissing down to a pert nipple which he took into his mouth and started to suck.

"Ah!" England couldn't help but smirk when he heard the noise his little sunshine let out and he moved to the second nipple to give it the same treatment. The reaction to this one was even more glorious as America practically thrashed against him letting his voice reach the high heavens.

"OH! England!" America moaned his name and he drank it up as he started kissing lower down to his bellybutton where he dipped his tongue in.

America's breath hitched and England took that as a sign to move forward so being the devious little fellow that he was he gave a little lick to the tip of America's member and the reaction was wonderful! The boy thrashed against him and moaned his name like no tomorrow.

England found the reaction so marvelous that he decided to shove his fingers into America's mouth with the command of suck whilst he took the length into his own cavern.

"Wah! Nng!" Slowly he took his fingers out and trailed them down to his beloved's entrance and pushed on inside only to see his love's face contort into displeasure.

A popping sound was heard as he released the member from his mouth to speak for a moment.

"Shh... It'll get better. Relax." Even though he said that he knew it would hurt even if only a bit.

Wiggling the finger around England waited for the other to get adjusted before adding another and scissoring them at the same time looking for that magical spot that would drive America crazy.

"OH GAWD! THERE!" America was begging. America was begging and it was turning England on more than it should. It almost made him wonder if he was a sadist or something, but that could wait until another time because the way America was squirming and moaning was driving him mad!

Easily enough he removed his fingers and pause at the other's entrance.

"This might hurt a bit." Almost as soon as he was finished saying that he pushed into his beloved sunshine only to hear him cry out in pain.

"Fuck! So damn... tight! Uhng!" Being the nice man he was he paused for about thirty second, not that he was actually counting, before he started thrusting in and out of his little American searching for that one spot that would drive him insane.

"England! OH GAWD! Arthur!" Found it.~ After that he continued thrusting in and out until he could feel Alfred clamping down tightly as he came. England followed soon after with a moan of the other's name.

"Heh, how was that?"

"Iggy, if you ever do that again without my permission I am seriously going to rape you, man." England smirked at him again and let his eyes fall closed while sleep took hold of him.

"...Perverted old bastard."


End file.
